


Thorki (ART)

by tripperfunster



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he's adopted, right?  right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorki (ART)




End file.
